Be Mindful of the Heat
by nepetation
Summary: They're alone in Valhalla, but it's okay because at least they're together. Now if they could just take a moment to stop burning themselves, that'd be great. (Docnut, oneshot)


**/AN: Written for the prompt I got from tumblr user doctorwinchesterauditoreholmes, and set sometime during season 10/**

The sun gives Doc's back a constant beating through the purple fabric of his shirt. He sits crouched in his and Donut's garden, tending to the bright cluster of Gazanias the two of them planted together.

The garden had been Donut's idea in the first place. Something to add some life to their lonely one in Valhalla. He was giddy with excitement even when the day ended with dirt smeared on their faces and grass staining the knees of their pants. Normally he wouldn't have been so happy to have such a mess in their cozy shack.

Working alone in the garden helps Doc to remember that he is not good for flowers. He'd figured they'd be easy to take care of- water and sunlight is all they need, right? Much different from a pet, which needs walks and attention. But it turns out gardens need more attention than he first thought, and sometimes he forgets to water them and weeds start to push up through the soil. Doc was never too good at keeping things alive. That's why he's a medic and not a doctor.

It's hard work, and his back starts to cramp, but he does it. He knows that when the flowers are in bloom, he and Donut will awe at all the blossoming colours. Well, Donut will. Doc will be too busy admiring the other's proud face. To him, that's more beautiful than even the most gorgeous flowers he could plant.

Soon enough he has dirt caked under his nails and the SPF50 has stopped working its magic, leaving a soft trail of red on his cheeks and nose. By that time, he decides it to be enough gardening for the day. Besides, the warm smell of something delicious has drifted under his nose, and he can't ignore his name being called by the man standing at the open door. He has a tray of cookies balanced on a gloved hand, and the most infectious smile Doc has ever seen.

Doc thinks that about all of Donut's smiles. Each one is more beautiful than the last, and the dark haired man will never get enough of them.

"You're sunburned." The statement is punctuated with a pout, to which Doc gives an airy chuckle.

"Guess I forgot to reapply my sunblock," he says with a lift of his shoulders.

It was an honest mistake, one that even the medic would admit to. While Doc generally is a health-minded person, he does slip up every so often, but that's okay with him. Sometimes human error is inevitable he figures. However, to overlook something like sunblock is _not _okay with Donut.

"You forgot?!" He raises his eyebrows, causing his forehead to crease, "Do you know what happens when you _forget_ to put on sunblock?!"

"Well, technically I did put it on, I just-"

"You burn!" The blond obviously won't have any of Doc's excuses. "Then you get cancer, and as we all know, cancer is no laughing matter! As one with a degree in the field of medicine, you should know this," he finishes with a huff.

Doc just gives him a sheepish smile and promises to remember his sunblock next time. There's no point in arguing with Donut when he's like this- he's always avid about sticking to his point. Besides, he definitely doesn't want to see the other swing a piping hot tray of cookies around, as he tends to get more animated during arguments.

They move inside of their home then, Donut carefully backing in through the doorway with Doc to follow and close the door. It's a cozy place, which the two men built themselves. They'd both decided that with the other Reds and the Blues gone, two bases would be way to much for just the two of them. There's a small table inside, on which the tray is promptly set down.

The cookies are organic and made with whole wheat flour- tasty, and healthy to boot. Grif always hated the cookies the two made together. He'd said that trying to make a cookie into something that was supposed to be good for him was a 'blasphemy on baked sweets'. He would still eat a heaping ton, nonetheless.

Even with the Hawaiian's complaints, they would always be Doc's favourite snack. Donut made it after all, which only made them taste that much better or the medic. So of course the moment they're put down, his hand practically launches from his side in a dive for one.

A pale hand darts after his own darker one, aiming for his wrist, and catching the edge of the hot metal on the base of a smooth palm as well. Donut howls and and releases Doc's hand, opting to wave his own about while he curses and groans about the burn.

"Weren't you just lecturing me on not burning myself outside?" Doc can't help but to crack a joke at the situation. Yeah, Donut's in pain but the medic knows he's making it out to be more than what it really is. He always drags about with an over dramatic flare. Plus, he looks absolutely ridiculous.

Donut proceeds to blow puffs of air on his hand. He doesn't even focus his breathe on the afflicted area. "Oh, can it," he grumbles between short breathes, "I was igoing/i to tell you that the cookies are too hot to eat yet!"

A sigh pushes through Doc's lips and he shakes his head at his lover. "Couldn't think to do that before I was reaching for them?"

He gets a quick pout from the other, who he then guides to the sink so he can run the burn under the cold tap. As he thought, it's not as bad as the blond was acting that it was. He might end up with a blister but nothing more.

The water washes over Donut's hand for a while, serving as the only sound to fill their ears while they stand in silence. Then the younger one turns, once again sporting that damn pouty lip of his (Doc is weak against it and he _knows_ it).

"It still huuuurts, Doc. I think I need a kiss to make me feel better," he whines.

Doc twists the sink off and crosses one arm across his chest. The other he brings up to push his glasses back up his nose with a finger, wincing at the subtle sting from his own burn. "I didn't get a kiss."

The other man's face deadpans and he seems to forget the apparent pain he's in fur a moment. "You did that to yourself."

He says this as if he's refusing Doc of his affections, yet he still sprinkled light kissed over the tanner man's face. Doc in turn presses his lips to the heel of his hand. Both men pull back with pained smiles on their faces and a groan in their throats, because damn those kisses did nothing for the pain but make it worse.

They should really be more careful about not burning themselves.


End file.
